GB-A-2 207 607 discloses an intervertebral implant, which has a horseshoe-shaped configuration with a plurality of cylindrical holes. The holes are smooth on the inside and only have a stop for the heads of the bone screws, which are to be introduced therein. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the fastening screws, introduced therein, can be anchored only with their shaft in the bone. This does not result in a rigid connection with the horseshoe-shaped intervertebral implant. When the anchoring of the screw shaft in the bone is weakened, the intervertebral implant becomes movable with respect to the screw and the bone screws tend to migrate, endangering the blood vessels. Moreover, the loosening of the intervertebral implant can lead to a pseudoarthrosis.
U.S. Patent Publication US-A 2000/0010511 (Michelson) discloses an intervertebral implant, which, at its front surface, has two boreholes with an internal thread, into which bone screws with a threaded head can be introduced. A disadvantage of this implant is that the bone screws can become loose and are not secured against being screwed out or falling out. A further disadvantage is that the bone screws are fastened completely to the implant body itself and that therefore the latter experiences a relatively large stress.
Screws which emerge at the anterior or anterolateral edge of the vertebral body because of loosening run the risk of injuring main vessels such as the aorta and Vena calva, as well as supply vessels such as lumbar arteries and veins. Injury to these main vessels may result in internal bleeding possibly causing death within a very short time. Loosening of screws is more likely when they are not mounted angularly firmly.